This invention generally relates to global positioning systems (GPS), and more particularly, to methods of improved GPS navigation.
Conventionally, a stand-alone navigation device may be equipped with a GPS antenna such that the navigation device may provide a geographical location of the device to a user of the device. Such navigation devices may be used within transportation vehicles to provide position information associated with geographical location of the vehicles. However, in some circumstances, for example while located between several obstacles or large buildings, a geographic position may not be calculable due to signal loss associated with the obstacles. Thus, proper position information and therefore route navigation becomes uncertain for an end-user of the device.